fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kelly Knives
"Kelly Knives" (also sometimes known as "Stabby Stacy") is a W.R.A.I.T.H member and is classified as a terrorist by F.A.N.T and the United States Government. She, like Hugo Logia, has telekentic powers, although these are more like an invisible force that pushes and pull things as well as see into the future, although she is unaware of that latter part to her power. Description Kelly Knives has blue hair with pink streaks, her hair wild and curling. She has a pair of big lenses glasses that she is always wearing, the glass apparently thick enough to be bulletproof. Her skin is white and she has blue eyes. She wears a tank top with frilled shoulder straps. She wears a very short blue skirt and wears dark purple heels. She has a nasty scar on her back that came from The Twisted Cross' experiments on her. Personality Kelly Knives is a member of W.R.A.I.T.H and has a lot of close friends in there. Kelly likes to work more behind the scenes but will join her best friend Ethereal on a mission if requested by her or Red Wraith. She is fairly calm and collected even in the face of danger, even more so than Ethereal. She, however, has the tendency to fall asleep and is fairly impatient when needing to wait. She also has murderous, violent impulses from time to time. Due to her impulses, she is fairly good at hiding bodies and getting rid of evidence, which she assists much of W.R.A.I.T.H with and is a big reason why F.A.N.T has no real intel on any of it's members concerning their names or links to their past. Backstory Kelly Knives was a fairly normal girl that was abducted by The Twisted Cross at a young age and was experimented on with various inhumane methods. During this she was "awakened" with her telekinetic powers becoming known to her and The Twisted Cross. When not experimented on, she was held captive with three other experiments, one of them known as Switchblade. Many years later, Switchblade and the other experiments began an escape plan. Kelly had begun to become insane during this time and despite complications in the escape plan, she escaped with Switchblade and the others. While on the run, they were captured by F.A.N.T who attempted to help them. Kelly caused many complications for F.A.N.T and during a trip from one F.A.N.T base to another, the truck was hijacked by W.R.A.I.T.H members and was "rescued" by Ethereal. Kelly decided to join W.R.A.I.T.H under the urging of Ethereal and became a valuable member for them. Kelly and Ethereal became closer as a result and began to briefly date, however they both mutually ended it for the time being as they felt it was better to remain friends opposed to lovers. Powers and Abilities Kelly Knives has telekinetic abilities and is able to push and pull objects and people with her mind. She can do this with varying strengths, however it drains her energy and after exerting a lot of her telekinetic ability she often talks slurred and doesn't think very rationally. Kelly also has expertise in the field of knives and has used a butter knife to cut through shackles before. She also has the seeming ability to sleep anywhere, anytime. Kelly has the ability to see the future in her dreams but is usually unaware of this and only feels intense deja vu when these events occur. She has been encouraged to keep a dream journal but she can't stay motivated to keep working on it. Appearances TBA Relationships Ethereal Her best friend who she shares her darker secrets with as well as keep Kelly's dark secrets as well. The two have dated but it didn't exactly work well for either one of them, deciding they were both better as friends. Kelly does still kiss Ethereal from time to time. Bobby Benderson A close friend, Kelly helps them with their trauma and also assists in hiding information from F.A.N.T and other governmental operations. Trophy Information TBA Gallery KellyKnives.png|Kelly Knives as illustrated by . Trivia *Her birth name, parents, and place of origin is unknown. *Kelly Knives was supposedly considered at one point a possible replacement for Beth Operatino after she left the organization, however Kelly wasn't open to this idea and Allison Stethoscope was chosen instead. Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Exotoro's Characters Category:Characters designed by Exotoro Category:Fantendoverse Characters Category:W.R.A.I.T.H Members Category:Terrorists Category:Antagonists Category:Females Category:Female Villains Category:Original Characters